


Krem do golenia

by patusinka



Series: TRIPPING [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	Krem do golenia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shaving Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587783) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



Dean przeszedł przez niezłe gówno pracując pod przykrywką. Musiał wielbić Maryję, jakby się po to urodził; trzymać zgraję buchających hormonami nastolatków w ryzach (i do tego przy życiu) oraz – w jednym pamiętnym przypadku – wywijać tyłkiem przy tanecznej rurze, gdy jakaś 50-latka próbowała wyczyścić sobie zęby jego stringami.  
To? To było gorsze. A poważnie? STRINGI. Jeśli to nie dawało perspektywy, to Dean nie wiedział, co mogło ją dać.  
„Będziesz udawał zawodowego pływaka, Dean. Oni to robią”. Tak powiedział Sam, nawet nie próbując ukryć radosnego uśmiechu, gdy wręczył mu torbę z drogerii tak, jakby się pozbywał cukierków. Potwornych, niezręcznych, zniewieściałych cukierków.  
Dean zakręcił kran nieco silniej, niż było to prawdopodobnie konieczne, i spojrzał na parującą wannę, jakby miała zęby.  
Zostań łowcą, mówili. To męskie, pełne przemocy i szorstkie zajęcie, mówili.  
Dean szybko się rozebrał, zatrzymując się przy swoich bokserkach i koso spoglądając na krawędź wanny. Byłoby prawdopodobnie łatwiej po prostu DO niej wejść, wiedział o tym, ale… Cóż… Potworne.  
Kilka minut później żałował swojej decyzji. Balansując ostrożnie na krawędzi wanny ze stopą na kranie, próbował rozprowadzić pachnący jaśminem (zamierzał zabić Sama, poważnie) krem do golenia na łydce. Próbował było tu słowem kluczowym. Dean poruszył się sięgając pod kostkę i zadygotał niczym bąk-zabawka. Zakrawało na cholerny cud, że jeszcze nie poleciał do tyłu i nie rozbił sobie głowy na kafelkach. Właśnie dlatego, kiedy trzepot skrzydeł obwieścił przybycie Casa, Dean niemal to zrobił. Tylko mocny chwyt Casa na karku Deana uchronił go przed najokropniej zawstydzającym nekrologiem w dziejach ludzkości.   
\- Niech to szlag, Cas!  
Cas podniósł go do stanu półrównowagi na krawędzi wanny i Dean bezskutecznie próbował nie łapać się kranu jak w romansach biuściasta blondynka swego bohatera.  
\- Witaj, Dean – powiedział Cas, jakby ratował Deana przed niechybną śmiercią każdego cholernego dnia, co… Naprawdę, dobrze powiedziane.  
Dean chrząknął i użył drugiej ręki, by przyciągnąć Casa do pocałunku, bo, niezależnie od właśnie unikniętej kontuzji, wciąż były to dwa tygodnie, od kiedy ostatnio widział Casa, a Dean niezbyt dobrze znosił rozstania.  
Cas zamruczał mu w usta, jakby miał ciężki dzień w biurze, a Dean był szczególnie szlachetnym gatunkiem whisky, i nagle Dean rozważał, jak zmieścić dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn w małej, hotelowej wannie. Wtedy Cas się wycofał, przeciągając kciukiem po dolnej wardze Deana.  
\- Co robisz?  
Dean wyszczerzył się.  
\- Witam się.  
Oczy Casa zdradzały czułe rozbawienie, a Dean pewnego dnia zamierzał się przyzwyczaić, że jest ono wymierzone w niego, zanim Cas skinął głową w stronę nogi Deana. Wciąż pokrywał ją krem do golenia, tak jak dłoń zaplątaną teraz w płaszczu Casa. Argh.  
\- Praca pod przykrywką – wyjaśnił Dean, próbując zetrzeć trochę kremu z kołnierza Casa i tylko rozsmarowując go bardziej. – Przepraszam – wymamrotał, gdy Cas zerknął w dół. W odpowiedzi anioł zrzucił płaszcz pozwalając mu opaść na podłogę razem z marynarką i poważnie, widok Casa wciąż całkowicie ubranego w koszulę i spodnie z kantem nie powinien działać na Deana tak, jak działał. Za. Każdym. Cholernym. Razem.  
Cas umościł się na krawędzi wanny i przesunął palcem po kremie na kolanie Deana. Nie powinno go to było tak kręcić, obserwowanie, jak Cas ściska palce, a biała piana wypływa spomiędzy nich, ale, cóż, Dean nie był, kurwa, z kamienia, prawda? Pewnego dnia znajdzie się jakieś zboczenie, którego NIE wzbudził w nim Cas.  
\- Golisz sobie nogi? – zapytał Cas, jakby Dean zabawiał się tak co tydzień.  
Dean westchnął i wziął maszynkę; była to jego własna, pośpiesznie wyciągana z torby po tym, jak odkrył różowe, błyszczące paskudztwo, które Sam wybrał w drogerii.  
\- Coś zabija członków zawodowego klubu pływackiego w Ohio – wyjaśnił. – Muszę udawać współzawodnika.  
Cas skinął głową, a Dean zwrócił uwagę na stojące przed nim zadanie. Wznosząc na szybko modły do bogów proszę-kurwa-niech-to-nie-będzie-na-stałe Dean zebrał się w sobie i przeciągnął z rozwagą maszynką wzdłuż goleni.  
Nie wiedział, czego dokładnie oczekiwał. Nie bólu, bo nie był idiotą, wiedział, co to biologia, ale… Czegoś? Przynajmniej czegoś więcej niż lekkie łaskotanie powietrza na skórze nie pokrytej już kremem.  
\- To jest, kurwa, dziwne – powiedział słysząc, jak Castiel szura mu za plecami. Powinien był prawdopodobnie usłyszeć te dźwięki szybciej, w końcu nie był do nich całkiem, kurwa, przyzwyczajony, ale kiedy Cas znienacka pojawił się przy nim ponownie, rozebrany do spodni i – o w mordę – wchodzący do wanny i siadający wygodnie na brzegu, Dean aż podskoczył.  
\- Co do…  
Cas przerwał mu wyłuskując maszynkę z dłoni Deana, najwyraźniej nie przejmując się, kiedy woda w wannie zachlapała mu mankiety spodni.  
\- Daj mi nogę – zażądał.  
Dean zagapił się.  
\- Co?  
Wtedy, jako że ostatnio Cas przyzwyczaił się na wszelkie sposoby trzymać Deana tam, gdzie chciał, anioł pochylił się, wziął stopę pokrytej kremem Deanowej nogi i umieścił na kolanie.  
Dean potrzebował sekundy, by zdać sprawę, co się dzieje, i dalszych trzech, by to zaakceptować.  
\- Ty, kurwa, na poważnie?  
Cas nie odpowiedział, tylko złapał Dean za kostkę z gładką pewnością, która ROBIŁA dziwne rzeczy z żołądkiem Deana, i zabrał się do pracy.  
Dean przewrócił oczami i oparł się o ścianę. Nauczył się szybko, aby pozwolić rzeczom dziać się, kiedy Castiel skupiał się tak bardzo, szczególnie, jeśli wzmiankowane skupienie obejmowało dłonie Casa na nim (bo TAK, do licha). Wciąż jednak zabrało mu chwilę, aby docenić specjalny rodzaj cholerstwa, jakim był on sam siedzący w bieliźnie i gdy nogi golił mu pierdolony anioł Pański.  
Dean szybko się zorientował – pomiędzy kolejnymi próbami nie połknięcia własnego języka, gdy Cas TAK dotykał jego stopy – że te wszystkie reklamy z półnagimi, niesamowicie elastycznymi kobietami golącymi sobie nieistniejące włosy na nogach były jednym gównem. To wcale nie było szybkie i proste, ale Cas zdawał się działać cuda swoją anielską cierpliwością i powoli, ale pewnie zostawiał czystą, dziwnie gładką skórę.  
Zostawiał też Deana z kurewsko wyraźną erekcją. Ponieważ najwyraźniej jego ciało nie dbało o drobiazgi takie jak cholerny KONTEKST, kiedy dotykały go dłonie Casa.  
Dean zawiercił się, gdy Cas powiódł maszynką w górę uda i złapał go za kolano, aby trzymać nogę nieruchomo.   
\- Cas… - Jezu, jakim cudem to był jego głos? Dean przełknął ciężko, bardzo świadom tego, że mu stoi i, kurwa, PRZECIEKA z powodu dotyku Casa GOLĄCEGO MU KUREWSKIE NOGI, niech to szlag. Jakim cudem to było jego życie? – Cas, no dalej…  
\- Prawie skończone – powiedział Cas głosem spokojnym i całkowicie niewzruszonym, GNOJEK. Dean jęknął, gdy dłoń Casa rozsunęła mu nogi szerzej, aby zdjąć kilka ostatnich smug kremu po wewnętrznej stronie uda. Ze wszystkich zboczeń, jakie Dean mógłby mieć, naprawdę…  
Dean nie zdał sobie sprawy, że zamknął oczy, dopóki nie otwarł ich nagle, czując mokrą i wilgotną szmatkę na skórze, którą Cas usuwał nadmiar kremu. I och… O CHOLERA. Dean wielokrotnie bywał ze świeżo ogolonymi kobietami i zawsze delektował się gładkim dotykiem skóry na skórze, ale to… to było coś całkiem innego. Nie mając włosów stawiających opór wodzie poczuł uczucie ciepła, spływające strużkami po skórze. Uczucie, kurwa, było dziwne jak cholera. I było też… dziwnie niesamowite.  
Cas skończył obmywanie z prędkością cholernego lodowca, spędziwszy kilka rozpuszczających mózg minut na masowaniu łydki Deana, która – choć to było wspaniałe – nie była miejscem, w którym teraz Dean potrzebował jego rąk.  
\- Cas… kurwa…  
Cas puścił stopę Deana.  
\- Przesuń się. – Kurwa, dzięki ci… - Daj mi drugą.  
\- Co? – CO?  
W odpowiedzi Cas uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, co było nie fair na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.  
\- Ty sobie NAPRAWDĘ robisz jaja – kwęknął Dean. Brew Casa drgnęła i, pierdolić wszystko, Dean znał ten wyraz twarzy. Oznaczał on „im szybciej zrobisz, co mówię, tym szybciej zrobię to, czego chcesz”; sprawiał, że Sam rżał ze śmiechu jak cholerna szóstoklasistka, ile razy je widział. Boże-kurwa-niechtoszlag.  
Dean wyjął drugą stopę z wody i wcisnął ją Casowi z wdziękiem awanturującego się dwulatka.  
\- Jesteś pierdolonym irychujem – stwierdził gorzko, bezskutecznie próbując nie jęczeć, gdy diabelskie palce Casa złapały go za piętę.  
\- Nie rozumiem tego powiedzenia – powiedział Cas niewinnym tonem, który Dean również znał. Nie rozumiał, DOBRE SOBIE.  
Krem pojawił się w dłoni Casa o wiele za szybko, aby nie miał to być przejaw mocy, ale Dean nie miał szans się poskarżyć, bo oto Cas rozprowadzał już puchatą, białą zawartość w górę nogi Deana. Dość WYSOKO w górę nogi Deana. Niemal do miejsca, w którym noga już nogą nie była.  
\- Hej, chłopie, TYLKO nogi. Tam nie trzeba się martwić o aerodynamikę.  
Cas pochylił głowę, ale Dean i tak wyłapał uśmieszek.  
\- Tak, Dean.  
Druga noga zajęła mniej czasu, chociaż się tak nie wydawało. Zdaniem Deana nawet dryf kontynentalny postępował szybciej. Kiedy Cas podjął swoje dziwnie niesamowite działanie, Dean był drżącym, pełnym potrzeby chaosem. Tylko tyle mógł zrobić, żeby siedzieć spokojnie, niech będzie przeklęta maszynka jeżdżąca mu po wewnętrznej stronie uda.  
\- Cas, ty jebany DUPKU…  
\- Zrobione – powiedział Cas, a Dean niemal zaszedł zbyt daleko, by wychwycić lekką zadyszkę w tym tonie. NIEMAL.  
Dean popchnął Casa do tyłu, polegając na jego odporności, by wytrzymać większość siły uderzenia, kiedy ciężko wylądowali na kafelkach. Cas stęknął i Dean poczuł się z tego powodu źle na całe dwie sekundy, zanim jego ciało, kierowane jakimś niesamowitym fiut-do-fiuta instynktem nie połączyło się z drugim i OCH DO DIABŁA, TAK.  
W tej chwili Dean nabył sporo szacunku dla pokerowej twarzy Casa, bo w odpowiedzi – och tak – poczuł najwspanialszą, kurwa, stójkę w życiu.  
To było jak wybuch. Cas jęknął boleśnie i prawdziwie i natarł na Deana, niemal zrzucając go z kolan, gdy zderzyli się ustami; nieprzyzwoicie, głęboko i doskonale. Dean nie przestał myśleć, mocno i desperacko łapiąc Casa za włosy, za ramiona, za, kurwa, WSZYSTKO, zanim ręce wreszcie osiągnęły wspaniały cel i zboczyły na spodnie Casa.  
\- DEAN – wykrztusił Cas desperacko i z takim kurewskim pragnieniem, że Dean niemal od tego oślepł.  
\- Kurwa, DALEJ…  
Zamki mogły spłonąć w jebanym PIEKLE, poważnie.  
Zdawało się, że jakiś 1000 lat później Dean wreszcie wystarczająco zdarł Casowi spodnie, by ułatwić sobie dostęp. Ale, o Jezu Chryste, warto było.  
Usta Casa, przypięte teraz do szyi Deana, rozluźniły się pod wpływem jęku rodem z filmu porno, a Dean przygryzł wargę, pragnąc tego; tych DŹWIĘKÓW, bo, KURWA…  
\- Dean, proszę…  
Nie fair. Na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.  
Dean napiął się, gdy Cas złapał go pod kolana, wodząc gorącymi, doskonałymi dłońmi po gładkości nóg Deana, i niech to szlag, ale to było najlepsze nowe, szalone doznanie znane człowiekowi. Kolana mu zaprotestowały, gdy Cas przyciągnął go bliżej, ale jego fiut był aż nazbyt kurewsko szczęśliwy z powodu tych działań, gdy drgnął w kierunku własnych dłoni Deana.  
\- KURWA – zaklął Dean, zmieniając chwyt i wyłapując kurewskie KWILENIE Casa, gdy zaczął pocierać ich obu.  
\- Dean… ja zaraz…  
Dean zajęczał, wślizgując się mocno do ust Casa i szybko gubiąc rytm, gdy Cas zadygotał pod nim…  
\- Dalej, Cas – PROSZĘ, KURWA.  
Bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał, jak Cas doszedł; chwyt na jego nogach zacieśnił się, a Cas zesztywniał, przyciągając go bliżej i mocno gryząc dolną wargę Deana. To wystarczyło, aby i Dean przekroczył granicę; orgazm wydarł się z niego z siłą pociągu towarowego.  
\- Jezu... – wydyszał Dean, czując, jak palce Casa błądzą zaspokojone w góre jego ud. Dean zamruczał Casowi w szyję, na którą opadł w całej swej męskiej godności. Kolana już go uwierały, przypominając mu, że tej pozycji nie da się długo utrzymać, ale – Boże dopomóż – dłonie Casa gładzące świeżo ogoloną skórę warte były niewygody. Cas zamruczał z zadowoleniem przy skroni Deana, po czym szturchnął go nosem w szczękę jak jakiś cholerny kot. Wreszcie Dean złapał wskazówkę i uniósł się nieco, by złączyć ich usta.  
Zdecydowanie powinien zaopatrzyć się w krem do golenia.


End file.
